unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunting Evidence
Overview Network: Court TV (now TruTV) First Episode: December 21, 2005 Last Episode: October 25, 2008 Status: Ended Cast: * Patrick Burns - Host/Paranormal Investigator * John Oliver - Medium/Paranormal Investigator * Carla Baron - Psychic Profiler History Details: Haunting Evidence was sort of the Court TV version of "Ghost Hunters" from the Sci-Fi Channel. Patrick Burns and John Oliver were noted paranormal investigators joined by psychic Carla Baron who participated with law enforcement officials and police departments in culling new evidence for investigations from their cold case files. In each episode, Patrick Burns treated the case as a paranormal investigation as John Oliver and Carla Barron used their psychic abilities to give their perceptions of the case and visions of the incident itself, culminating in a night-time investigation where the team attempted to make contact with the victim's spirit and obtain the evidence that would solve the case. Of the cases they examined, only one, the murder of Katie Sepich, ended with an arrest and conviction. The series also dabbled in several of the most famous cases of the time, most notably that of Natalee Holloway, Chandra Levy and Joyce Chiang, Madeleine McCann and the even the mystery of the Zodiac Killer. The series developed a loyal following and a fan base, but it didn't seem to take off as a top-rated series for Court TV. Whether it was because of the general format of the series or the credibility of Carla or John's psychic visions to skeptics, the series lasted just over two seasons and a very brief four episode third season before it ended, cancelled before the chances of a results show could reveal the accuracy of Carla or John's visions. Links: * Haunting Evidence at Wikipedia * Haunting Evidence at imdb Episodes First Season * Timothy Stone Aired: July 5, 2005 * Julianne Marie Williams and Laura Winans Aired July 12, 2005 * Tara Grinstead Aired: July 19, 2005 * Katie Sepich Aired: July 26, 2005 * Molly Bish Aired: August 2, 2005 * Lady of the Dunes Aired: August 9, 2005 * Ray Gricar Aired: August 16, 2005 * Amanda Tusing Aired: August 23, 2005 * Tara Baker Aired: December 21, 2005 Second Season * Natalee Holloway Aired: June 20, 2006 * Calder Field Serial Murders Aired: June 27, 2006 * Russell Turcotte Aired: July 4, 2007 * Chandra Levy and Joyce Chiang Aired: July 11, 2007 * James Lacouture Aired: July 18, 2007 * Kristen Modafferi Aired: July 25, 2007 * Judith Smith Aired: August 1, 2007 * Diane Shawcroft and Jennifer Lueth Aired: August 8, 2007 * J.B. Beasley and Tracie Hawlett Aired: August 15, 2007 * Vernon Shipman, Charles Glass, and Louise Shumate Aired: August 22, 2007 * Villisca Axe Murders Aired: August 29, 2007 * Eric Keller Aired: September 5, 2007 * Tony Luzio Aired: September 12, 2007 * Les Johnson Aired: September 19, 2007 Third Season * Jon-Benet Ramsey Aired: October 4, 2008 * Madeleine McCann Aired: October 11, 2008 * Zodiac Killer Aired: October 18, 2008 * George Allen Smith Aired: October 25, 2008 ---- Category:TV Series Category:Court TV Cases